Mobile devices are being used for access to enterprise computing systems and resources with greater frequency. With the growing number of different mobile devices, platforms, and operating systems available for adoption by users, various challenges can arise in the management of the mobile devices.
Mobile device management platforms can be relied upon to facilitate certain challenges associated with the management of large numbers of mobile devices using a central administration console. For example, the distribution, installation, and access to a suite of applications on a number of mobile devices can be managed using the administration console. Further, access to the functions performed and data processed by the applications can be managed through the administration of the suite of applications based on a set of management policies, compliance rules, and configuration data which is defined and enforced by the administration console.
In many cases, employees and personnel can be ahead of the curve when it comes to the adoption of new mobile devices and related technology. The proliferation of tablet and smartphone devices, for example, has resulted in a number of companies and organizations allowing employees to bring their own devices to work. The use of these personal devices can be associated with productivity gains and cost savings. The concept “bring your own device” (BYOD) for access to enterprise computing systems may have met initial resistance due to security concerns, but more and more companies are now looking to incorporate BYOD policies.